


A Bold Confession

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Wordcount: 2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus had been hoping to get Yuna alone for awhile now. They had been growing closer until the wedding event, and now there had just been awkward silence between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bold Confession

Soon arriving at the Calm Lands, a vast region which fell between Macalania Woods and Mt. Gagazet on a summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand, it was a land with only green and no towns in sight. The Calm Lands, an expanse of wide plains, was the location where the final battle with Sin was once fought, forming a ravine to its north that has been dubbed 'the scar' ever since. As Lulu stated, it was a region where the high summoners fought Sin a long time ago. It was a land possessing only endless plains; there were no towns or villages beyond that. Yuna and her guardians were planning to cross the Calm Lands on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand, even though they were labelled heretics and criminals, and even being pursued by Yevon. Yuna never wanted to give up her pilgrimage; she worried endlessly about the citizens of Spira. They relied on her to bring the next Calm; they relied on her to defeat Sin.

Approaching a local tavern now, another one of Rin's Inns, Yuna halted her journey to take a break. She needed to rest, even though she never wanted to. She feared of getting ambushed by any of Yevon's priests or even by the Guado in fact, once again, she feared they were still pursuing. Yuna never wanted to give up her pilgrimage, even when being branded a traitor. It took quite a long while to eventually chance upon this tavern, especially since there were no locals in sight in the Calm Lands.

Tidus had been hoping to get Yuna alone for awhile now. They had been growing closer until the wedding event, and now there had just been awkward silence between them. As they were stopping, Tidus just stared at the summoner, missing Auron detailing a watch schedule for them, with Tidus going first. Luckily enough, Wakka caught him before he could wonder off, noticing that the blonde seemed out of it. Tidus was a bit glad, and soon he was sitting by the door in the Inn, keeping an eye out for anyone until he noticed that it was time to swap out. He went and got Lulu up, then headed towards Yuna's room. Once there, he knocked on the door, biting his bottom lip. He was a bit worried about how the conversation was going to go, but he knew it had to happen.

Tidus wanted answers.

Jolting at the sudden knock upon the room door, although it was expected, Yuna soon hurried towards the doorway within a heartbeat. Answering as she pulled the door open now, it appeared to be Tidus waiting outside in the hallway; Yuna merely flashed a small smile towards the guardian before her. Perhaps that was what she needed, perhaps she needed company. She was still anxious about the whole situation, with continuous fear that she was branded a turncoat as well as her guardians. Although, she believed the situation would ease eventually and thus become better. That was what she hoped. She tried her hardest to forget about it nonetheless, even when it was difficult to. At this time, they needed to rest; they had quite a bit of a journey left before reaching Zanarkand. Although, at this moment Yuna assumed her time was up and that it was now time to leave for the other part of the pilgrimage.

"T-Tidus..." Yuna started, with a whisper in her tone. "Is everything all right?" As per usual, Yuna's delicate voice always seemed to float upon clouds. It was soothing, serene.

The blonde was glancing around the narrow hallway as he waited for the door to open and when he saw Yuna, he gave a nervous smile. "I just kinda wanted to talk about earlier... back at the wedding." Tidus uttered, stepping into the room without Yuna's permission. He closed the door behind him, before focusing on the summoner now. "Why did you do it? We would have found a way to beat that bastard; you didn't have to give in! We were even coming to save you." Tidus snapped, soon biting down onto his bottom lip once more. He knew that being hurt about it was silly, he was just Yuna's guardian, and nothing could ever happen anyway. He moved and leaned against the wall while blushing a bit. "You should have trusted us, you know."

"I..." Yuna gasped, her oddly-coloured hues now wandering towards the floorboards and away from Tidus, she hesitated to speak. "...At first I thought it was to bring joy to the people of Spira, he made me believe that. If the people of Spira just worry every day about Sin, there would always be sadness; there would be no trace of joy." Yuna continued, soon closing her eyes lightly as she then took a deep breath for a moment, she felt nervous. "That was before I found out about who he truly is, and then he... kidnapped me." Casting yet another gawp towards Tidus before her, a frown now crawling over her lips, she felt guilty for the situation. "He's... he's a vile man, you know?" Yuna added, whilst holding both of her hands closely towards her chest now. "He made me believe it would be for Spira, but I... I should have known. I'm sorry..."

"You should have known that a false wedding wouldn't have made anyone happy! You said that you were going to beat Sin to make people happy." Tidus believed, though just at the thought Tidus looked down, guilty for even bringing this up. He soon shook it off though and glanced up at Yuna, bravely taking a step forward. "I love you." Tidus confessed, with a faint reddish blush dusting over his cheeks. "We all love you." Tidus then quickly covered up his words, smiling nervously. "We would rather die than see you unhappy. We would be willing to put down our lives to make sure you are safe and happy." Tidus moved closer.

Of course, Yuna was the type to believe in exactly everything she's told; she was a naive one after all. She never knew Seymour was putting on an alter ego, she never knew Seymour was using his charm in order to lure in the newly fledged summoner. If she knew, she would have halted the wedding there and then, she would have even denied the proposal back in Guadosalam. At that moment, Yuna never felt there was a reason to deny such a request for Spira's joy; she wanted to see the citizens of Spira smiling with happiness. Sure enough, there was blitzball on the side, but that was pretty much the only entertainment that Spira had.

"I know... I just never thought Maester Seymour would have done that, he didn't know he was vile like that." Yuna returned, before watching the other step closer towards her. Yuna smiled another time, a little colour of crimson staining her cheekbones at Tidus's response. "Do you... really mean that?" Yuna's voice seemed quieter now.

He was about to say something about Seymour, but he just sighed softly. "I tried to tell you." Tidus raised his hands to rest his palms upon Yuna's shoulders. He bit his bottom lip once more as he heard the question that Yuna asked. "Yes, of course I do. We all love you, Yuna." Tidus beamed, leaning in to bravely plant a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling away. "Why would you ever think we wouldn't?" Tidus asked, still keeping himself close to her. Tidus really did want to tell her exactly how much he truly loved her, but he held back for now at least.

The unexpected kiss explained it all to Yuna; no words were needed as Yuna could already sense a vibe of love from the other. Not to mention Yuna even liked Tidus in return, in that way. But, she did not know for sure, and she hated making assumptions in case they were not true. The little blush upon her cheeks became more visible now, she was flushed with flattery. The summoner bravely stepped closer towards her newest guardian, until there was only a bit of breath left in between their bodies. "...Thank you." Yuna returned with a bright smile, she could feel a little flame of warmth bloom within her heart at Tidus's confession. "I... do, too. I love all of my guardians, and I love... you, as well. I love you." Yuna stated with a stutter, looking off to one side somewhat as she admitted those words.

Finally.

Tidus wanted to believe that Yuna also liked him in the same way, and with how close the female was now, it was easy to believe. He squeezed Yuna's shoulders softly, leaning in; his lips not even an inch away from the others. "Truthfully, I feel in love with you the first time I saw you." Tidus admitted, his cheeks were still stained with a bright red. He did not move at all, if the summoner really did share her feelings, then he wanted Yuna to kiss him. He was using this as a test, if the summoner did kiss him then Tidus would let things happen, but if Yuna only pulled away, Tidus would give up on his feelings. He really would, no matter how dramatic that seemed.

As shy as Yuna was, she simply chuckled gently at the sight, either amused or embarrassed by the male's actions. She always believed Tidus was a bit of a comedian, she found him funny at times, the majority of the time even. Yuna decided to take advantage of this moment, she decided to take this chance and plant a delicate kiss onto Tidus's lips. Her lips soon parted from the male's slowly, a small smile appearing once more. "I guess... I guess I started to feel the same way ever since the night before the pilgrimage, back in Besaid..." Yuna confessed with a slight giggle, still blushing vividly towards the other. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest, she was flushed with embarrassment. "...I'm in love with you, I really am."

Tidus smiled softly as he felt the kiss. It filled his body with warmth. "You don't know how happy it makes me feel, to have you say that to me." Tidus muttered, but gave her a rather big smile. He then leaned in, pressing his lips to the summoner's quickly before pulling away and giving a little laugh. "I love you, Yuna... so much." Tidus stated again and again, before embracing her tightly. He then pulled away. "Do you want me to leave? You do need some rest."

"O-Of course not..." Yuna simply smiled, slanting her head to one side somewhat. "I mean, you can stay if you want to." Yuna added, taking a step back. "Would it be wrong if we were to... rest together? Of course, that's only if you're comfortable with that." After all, Yuna needed the company; she needed to smile and to feel happy for the next part of the pilgrimage, even if she and her guardians were branded as mere traitors of Yevon. Yuna wanted Tidus to stay with her for the night; she really wanted someone to comfort her, especially if it was Tidus.

The guardian smiled and kept his gaze fixed on the other. "Well, I guess we should have posted a guard in your room, just to be safe." Tidus reasoned, moving to sit on the nearby bed. "I would be happy to rest with you." Tidus said, knowing that this may be the only time they could do it. "I have already done my guard shift, so we won't be bothered hopefully." Tidus started to undress. "I usually sleep in my underwear; I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Go ahead." Yuna chuckled. "It's best to feel comfortable anyway, and I'd prefer my guardians to sleep well." Yuna nodded. She never believed anything was going to happen anyway, other than perhaps cuddle close before drifting into a night's slumber. This was their night together and possibly only night alone, and Yuna wanted to at least be close to Tidus when she sleeps. She wanted to at least cuddle up with him, even if this was her first time seeing Tidus without his clothing on.


End file.
